


Marx and Magolor are lying traitors but I enjoy their existence.

by KingFranPetty



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: 4th wall madness, Betrayal, Between Episodes, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Friendship, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Mental Breakdown, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Out of Character, Spoilers, Temporary Character Death, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: As a self identified Chaotic Good person, I am... How do I say this? I can understand why someone would break the rules for the good. I can look into others and see as they do, because humans are capable of empathy. It's easy to see why one may enjoy doing evils but I don't try to partake. A lawful evil seems as if the worst while chaotic evil is fun but EVIL. Hopefully you can understand.





	Marx and Magolor are lying traitors but I enjoy their existence.

Kirby walked along the dirt path in the warm sunshine. Not much had happened of late. This didn't bother anyone as the per norm of Popstar is peace and cupcakes. Some would find that boring but soon changes tone when the norm is broken. With rare few happy to watch the dark, mainly those in control of it. Truly nothing alike our own reality, Reader. Speaking of Dreamland, the pink god killer stopped their hop along the road to close their eyes and breath in the warmth. 

Just at the wrong second too. As two speeding beings fell from the sky into a crash land. The boom shook our pink puffball out of the moment and into action. A quick dash was all it took to get to the dent in ground. In the pit was two familiar faces, Marx and Magolor. It wasn't hard to guess the next actions. This is the pink demon, we're talking about. 

Mags and The Jester awoke in great discomfort but very much alive. Notably, Meta had left them each a short note on their wrappings. Mostly about not betraying him or Kirby, or they would wish they had burned up on the way to dirt. Nothing cutting enough to stop any plans they may have formed. Besides, it hadn't been the first time either had died if the knight was being truthful in that little warning. 

Marx unwrapped himself with the not too new clawed wings from that tiny wish he stole. The space wizard worked magic against the cloth. "Back to the world of the living and we already find Kirby, how lucky are we?" Magolor jokes sarcastically. His newly "friended" future betrayal chuckled, "Want to bet we'll be sent back to space by the end of this?" 

Surprisingly self aware for the villain and final boss battle, I can count the number of characters fitting in both titles that realize the heroes win by the end of the day on one hand. "Don't be so sorrow, I am feeling hopeful for our chances." Mags argued. They stood up off the blanket made beds. The sunset darker, not to say it hasn't been weeks since the two fell from the skies. 

Let us pause this one for a moment. I think everyone who wants for redemption and works to be better has earned forgiveness and redemption. Notice these two aren't worthy of either one yet. So it seems like a little bit of aftermath to sinful acts is quite in order, no? I'd think dying is enough but, my guess is they didn't get the full pain of death. The eater of gods has a habit of eating whole without chewing first or making the last blow count to their mercy. 

You understand my wording, yes? In likely hood I might not do anything at all. Back to our story. Kirby opened the door, shaken for second upon seeing the two somewhat coma fallen, space, junk being awakened. The feeling was mutual but in different conditions. Lying coming up as the first choice, standard fair for both. Maybe they aren't going to see redemption. Still I must keep going. The show must go on. "Kirb! We're glad to see you." The cog egg began. The game had been set up. Our chaotic grape however took a few to get the air of the room. He continues as if there was no pause, "We were so thankful that you cared for us in our time of need that we decided to give up on any bad blood between us!" The lie is more clumsy than a anime girl on the first day of school with a piece of toast in her mouth. It worked out anyway. 

Hmmm. Weighting this out. I could continue without doing anything about this. If I do that, the plot won't be forced, but the injustice will continue. I could stop this. If I do that, the injustice will end but it wouldn't be natural. Conflict for the author. Damned. Choices. I'll have to guess that this will fix itself. Oh well. The star of the show brought it hook, line, and sinker. Keep going, Oak Tree. They said that if you keep away from the characters that it will be fine. You can't just fix everyone's problems without letting them believe their actions matter. 

Stop procrastinating. Your obsession possessive behavior is only going hurt everybody that you are trying to protect. Words on the paper. Nobody is here to watch you swirl into toxic delusional thinking. What happens next in the storyline? Marx and Magolor fell from the sky. Kirby did a hospital thing. They betrayed the puffball. What happens next... Metaknight makes good on that promise. No no no no. No! He isn't in the character list. Oh! I'll do a smut with the two traitors. No... I'd need to better set their relationship. Come on! It's not that hard to get the next plot point. 

A million ideas and here I am wasting Reader's time, just stuck on a plot point. Your a damn writer, act like it! Keep moving forward with this. The wish stealing jackass and the magic space egg share a smile among they two. The lie had played out without anyone allowed to interfere knowing that they had done anything. Probably the outliner being Metaknight but it wouldn't be too soon for him to find out their plans. Knowing that Kirby will put good words for them both. 

Buying enough time to take over this star sharped planet. Letter to letters, a word forms. Word to words, slowly and steady a story is written. Despite all the stumbling. Pen to paper. The ink flows. The ever hungry cheerful in the most sudden heel to face turn, they grabbed a hold of each new friend and ran. Both of newly not dead were massively confused by the action. Not too hard to see the excitement coming actually. Kirby took their new friend off to the rest of population of Popstar.... Haha. Hahaha. Good luck to you guys, hard to do a world takeover when everyone else is keeping eyes on you. That clucky lie isn't going to fool the whole wide world.

Seems as if I just had to let this play out. Wait, oops. Seems as if I will be stopped here. Enjoy your story, Reader!


End file.
